My Own Destiny
by xxRiku'sxxDarkxxAngelxx
Summary: Riku,Sora and kairi have a prophecy to fulfil. but they need a certain girl to help complete it. The balance of the worlds depends on it.it's Riku's Job to find that girl and turn her to their side.but this girl is on the brink of darkness. xover DBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm re-writing this story because the other one wasn't the best I could have done. This story is very AU and if u follow the DBZ timelines and saga's then this won't really make sense to all of that so please put up with me.**

**Ages:**

**Hope-16**

**Gohan-13**

**Goten-5**

**Kid Trunks-5**

**Trunks(From future(explain later))-20**

**Goku-37**

**Chi chi- 35**

**Bulma-38**

**Vegita-39**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon ball Z or Kingdom hearts.**

"Where am I?" Hope asked herself as she looked around. She was surrounded by darkness.

"Its Ok. Don't be afraid." Said a voice. It was a girls voice and it sounded familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" Hope yelled searching for the source of the voice.

"I should have known you wouldn't have remembered me. Well you will soon enough." Said the voice.

"What do you mean I'll remember soon enough? Remember what? What are you talking about?" Hope yelled desperately.

"You will find out soon" Said the voice. But now is not the time" replied the voice.

Suddenly Hope felt herself being dragged out of darkness.

"Coz I've lost it all. And I can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect"

"Wham" Hope slammed her alarm clock off.

"Time for school" she mumbled to herself. Another restless night. She had been having dreams like this for a while now. But there had never been a voice. The dreams had started a few months ago but she had just been falling into darkness.

"What does she mean I'll remember? Remember what?" she asked herself.

She ran a hand through her long black hair. Her hair was nothing like the usual saigins. First of all it didn't stick up like the others did but was straight and stayed down. Second her hair was long and reached mid back. Saigin hair wasn't never even touched there back because it always stood up. But her hair spread over her back like a veil. But the most unusual thing was that it had blond streaks that were completely natural. She had tried dying it but it had just come out the next day so she just gave up and let it be.

She walked over to the bathroom that was connected to her room and showered.

When she was done she walked over to her closet in only a towel and picked out her school uniform.

It consisted of one of those white sailor tops and a blue blazer to go over it. It also had one of those clothes that went around her neck and tied up in the middle. It also had a dark blue mini skirt.

She changed into her uniform and brushed her hair.

She walked down stares quietly hoping not to wake anyone up. Everyone in this house hated her and she hated them back. To them she was just a mistake that should have never happened. And the sad thing is that her dad really felt like that. After her mom had died her dad had neglected her. And almost straight after her mom had died her dad got re-marred to Chi Chi and had forgotten she had ever existed.

'Well there was always him' She thought as she stopped walking.

"No, I have to forget about him. He abandoned me and left me here all by myself." Hope said out loud and continued walking.

Once she was down she headed to the living room that was connected to the kitchen. Unfortunately Trunks(from the future) was already awake and reading the morning paper.

She hated the fact that he was even there. He had gone back to his time and saved it from the androids and such but had come back so he could train under Goku.

Goku. She never called him dad anymore. As far as she was concerned he was no father of hers.

"Good morning." Said Trunks as she walked past him and headed for the kitchen.

She didn't reply.

"Now's the part were you say 'good morning my darling Trunks. How are you this beautiful morning?" he said looking at her.

"In your dreams" she said bitterly. Another thing she hated about Trunks was that he had a crush on her. When the only thing she felt for him was hate.

She quickly grabbed a muffin and grabbed her bag. She headed for the door.

"Of to school already?" asked Trunks.

"Anything to get away from here." She mumbled and slammed the door behind her.

She was glad to get out of there before every one woke up. Every one being most of the Z warriors. They all didn't live at the house she was forced to call home. But it sure did feel like it. They were always over and most of them slept over most nights.

When she was out of the forest she grabbed her skate board out of her bag and started skating to school. She didn't really care if her parents found out about that but it was her so called 'Brothers' she was worried about. They would always be asking her to show them tricks and if they could have a go. And no one touched her skate board.

On her way she saw one of her best friends Matt. Her, Matt, and a few other guys had been friends since they were kids. (Explain in later chapters).

"Hey Matt. Wassup?" she asked as she stopped and flipped her board into her hand.(you know what I mean.)

"Nothing much. You of to school?" he asked.

"What does it look like" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Have fun" he said laughing at her as she got on her board.

"Yeah, whatever" she mumbled.

**Hey. How'd you like it? Read and revew!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Soz I haven't updated in a while. Heh. The last chapter was devoted to Hope and this chapter is devoted to Riku. The actual story will start in chapter three. The chapters will also hopefully become longer as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart or Dragon Ball Z. But I do own Hope.**

**Ages:**

**Riku:16**

**Sora:15**

**Kairi:15**

**Leon:20**

**Cloud:20**

"Beep Beep Beep" rang his oh so annoying alarm clock.

"ugh" he mumbled angrily into his pillow.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep" It continued.

"Bam" he slammed his alarm clock a little to hard and it shattered. He rolled over and was about to go back to sleep when.

"SPLASH"

"WHA" Yelled Riku as he shot up only to find Leon there with an empty bucket which once contained the water that was currently dripping of his body.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR???" Riku shouted so loud the whole house could hear.

"I new you wouldn't get up any other way so I went back to basics." Said Leon calmly heading for the door. "Hurry up and get ready. Today's your first day of school and you don't want to be late." Said Leon, exiting.

"I don't get why I have to do it. Its not like Sora can't do it. But no, I have to do it because of the stupid prophecy." He mumbled as he walked into the bathroom that was attached to his room. He undressed and got into the shower. He washed his hair and did all the other necessities.

He walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He walked over to his closet and took out the school uniform. It was black and went up to the top of his neck when buttoned up. Then he took out the school shoe's. They were shinny lace up black ones.

"Never thought I'd be wearing something like this again." He said to himself as he dressed. He left the top few buttons undone. This is how he always wore his school uniform back on the islands.

He grabbed his back pack and walked out to the kitchen. There he found Sora and Kairi flirting with each other.

"Honestly you two get a room" said Riku as he walked to the toaster to put a piece of bread in it.

"You know you'll be like this to when we find that girl we need for the prophecy." Said Sora smirking at Riku.

"Yeah right. I wouldn't even be here if the king hadn't made me. If you ask me this we can take this 'new threat' without her." Replied Riku slightly coldly. "Besides this prophecy says that we're meant to fall in love. Ha. I don't need some prophecy to tell me who I'm going to love and who I'm not."

"But the prophecy said that me and Kairi were meant to fall in love and we did" said Sora smart ass like.

"Coincidence." Replied Riku grabbing his toast out of the toaster and slapping some butter on it.

"What is?" asked Cloud coming in from no wear with a news paper.

"Nothing" said Riku as he headed for the door. "Later "he shouted as he exited out the door.

**Another short chapter. I guess you all are wondering why Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are all living under one roof right? Well since the end of Kingdom hearts 2 Sora, Kairi and Riku have always stayed together and have been fighting heartless and nobodies. So when the King told them about the prophecy half of it was already fulfilled. Sora had rescued Kairi and had sworn to protect her. Shortly after that they started going out and Riku swore to protect her to since she was the 7th princess. So that half of the prophecy was completed. The next part of the prophecy will be reveiled in the next chapter. Cloud and Leon are there to make sure that they carry out the prophecy.**

**L8ers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Another update. I'm on a roll. Thanks so much for revewing AnaFrost.Well here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or Dragon ball Z. But Hope is my character and the story line is mine so please don't steal it.**

When Hope rode up to the school she jumped of her bored and stuffed it in her bag. She walked in like she normally does and walked to her locker. Her locker number was 210.

It was currently 8:50. School started at nine. She had just gotten to her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

With Riku 

When Riku got to school it was 8:40 and apparently school started at nine. So he headed over to the office and got his timetable.

"Yes Riku. Here is your timetable and locker number," said the principle. "If you have any trouble finding it feel free to ask any of the students and they'd be happy to help you." He finished.

"Yes, thank you Mr Palmer." Said Riku as he walked out of the room.

'Man that guy can talk' Riku thought. It was now 8:50 and he was by the lockers. His locker number was 212. He was looking to his right but only saw odd numbers. When he looked to his left he saw a girl with black hair and blonde streaks. He tapped her on the shoulder.

With Hope 

She turned around to find a guy with what looked like silver hair. He was wearing the uniform but she hadn't seen him before so he must have been new.

"Hey, do you know where locker 212 is?" he asked awkwardly. Her stare was cold but her eyes were beautiful. They were a deep shade of blue that Riku could have gotten lost in.

"There" she said dully pointing to the locker next to her.

"Oh, right. Thanks." He said walking over and putting in his combination. "My names Riku by the way. Riku Itami."

"Hope Son" she said slamming her locker shut and walked away.

In Class 

Hope was absent-mindedly looking out the window when the teacher walked in and announced that there would be a new student joining the class.

Hope looked up and saw that is was the guy from this morning. Riku was it?

"I'd like you all to take care of him and make sure he finds his way around." Said the teacher smiling at Riku. "You can take a seat next to Miss Son up the back. Miss Son please raise your hand" She finished.

She raised her hand a little above her head and put it down about three seconds after.

As Riku walked over all the girls were swooning over him and trying to introduce them selves, But he ignored them. He was here for one reason and one reason only, too find that girl and prove the prophecy wrong.

His seat was located at the back of the room the second one from the window. He looked to his left and saw the girl he met at the lockers. She seemed to be zoning out. She had her chin on the palm and was looking out the window.

Just then the bell went for second period and everyone filed out the door.

"Hey, can you show me wear room 315 is?" asked Riku as he caught up to Hope.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked still walking.

"Well your kind of the only person I know." He replied.

"Ask one of them to show you." She said nodding over to a group of girls who were laughing and pointing at Riku.

"Yeah but they kind of scare me." He said rubbing the back of his head. He seriously had to stop hanging out with Sora.

Riku thought he saw a ghost of a smile on her face but then she did something that make him regret asking her for help.

"Hey girls" yelled Hope looking at the girls. "Riku needs some help getting to room 315. Think you can help him?" asked Hope.

Right then Riku was dashed off by a bunch of girls and Hope just walked down the hall to her room.

When she walked into the room the was tripped over by a bunch of girls but nobody seemed to notice.

She got up and walked over to her usual seat by the window. She looked outside it and decided to think.

She was used to it by now, used to not being noticed. Nobody had noticed her since her mom died. Not even her dad. When her mom had died her dad paid no mind to her but instead he paid attention to him. Her big 'brother'.

Hope's POV 

'Why do I keep thinking about him? It's been 12 years already and yet I'm not over it. He abandoned us. He left so that he could fight for the darkness. He was the one who was always getting the attention from dad. Dad trained him and actually paid attention to him. And he left as if his life was a living hell. He was all she had. The only one who could come anywhere close to understanding me. But he left. He left me alone with a father that doesn't know I exist and my memories.

'No, I've got to stop thinking about him.' She didn't know why but something made her look up to the middle row. Riku was looking at her, he had a look in his eyes, sympathy? Confusion? Pity? Its as if he new what she was thinking.

"All right class lets get started. Please open your textbooks to page 463 and do the exercises.

Riku's POV 

Once we finally got to the room all the girls were talking to me at once and I couldn't understand a word they were saying. But then I felt a surge of dark energy from the back of the room. What I saw was Hope, sitting at a desk up the back looking out the window. He could tell she was thinking about something bad because he could see dark energy surging out of her. He could vagley work out her feelings. There was anger. And sadness. But most of all there was hate. Hate towards a certain person.

"That's the girl," I said quietly under my breath. Just at that moment she looked away from the window and strait at him.

"Alright class, please turn to page 463 and begin the exercises." Said the teacher.

Once the lesson had finished it was recess and all was well until…

"RRIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUU" Came 20 high pitched voices.

"Oh no" said Riku. Slowly turning his head.

There was a huge crowd of fan girls chasing after him.

He out ran them and was on the other side of the school. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see Hope. She was reading a book and looked troubled. As if she was trying to forget her problems by reading.

"Hey" he greeted, sitting down next to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked not taking her eyes of her book.

"I came to hang out with you." He said looking at her.

She marked her page and looked at him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked looking confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure all your little 'friends' told you about me. That I'm a loner and what not." She finished looking away.

"Well I don't really like to go by what others think. And I think your alright." He said smiling.

Just then the bell went and they both got up. They talked for a bit and realized that they had all the same classes and had quite a lot in common.

The rest of the day went by normally. They didn't get to talk to much since Riku was being chased by fan-girls all day.

**I know. Bad ending to a chapter. Read and revew!**

**L8er**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! No I am not dead and I know that's what you guys are thinking. I just had a bit of writers block and didn't know what to put next. Well on with the story!

**This is the last time I'm saying it! I don't own kingdom hearts or dragon ball Z but I do own all my made up characters and the story line!**

Hope stared at the clock on the classroom wall.

'5…. 4…. 3…. 2…. 1…' she thought in her head as the bell went.

"Jeez bout time" she muttered to herself as she collected her things and headed for the door. She filled into the hallway like the rest of the student and headed to her locker only to find Riku at his. She decided not to talk to think that he must have finally believed the rumors about her being a loner and what not. She walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Hey Hope how's it going?" he asked leaning on one hand against his locker so he was looming over her.

"You just don't learn d-" she was cut of as she shut her locker and turned around to realize how close Riku's face was to hers.

"I just don't learn what?" he asked looking her straight in the eye and smirked slightly.

"Nothing" she said as she turned to the side were Riku's hand wasn't and tried to head for the door on that side of the hall but he put his other hand there. She looked back towards him and found that his face was even closer than before.

"You didn't answer my question." He said still smirking.

"Uh, well, what I was going to say was… I gotta go." She said pushing past his arm with most of her strength

When Hope finally got out of school she saw Riku getting into a sleek, black car with a serious look on his face. She ignored it and moved on. She decided to walk today since work didn't start until six.

The walk was pretty noisy at first but when she entered the forest the noise came down considerably. She loved the forest. It was so quiet and peaceful. The only sounds were the birds chirping, the spring flowing and the odd creature here and there. But as she got closer to the house the peace was soon interrupted by the sounds of shouts and grunts of pain. They were training again. As she reached the house she took a brief glance to who was fighting. It was Trunks and Vegita.

She could fight. She used to train with her grandpa Gohan. Those were the few moments in life of which she enjoyed most. Grandpa Gohan had started to train her after her mothers death when everyone was concentrating on her brother.

She opened the door and walked up stairs to her room. She'd burn time by doing her homework then go to work. She got out her books and started on her science homework first.

With Riku 

As Riku walked out of school he saw a black car with tinted windows drive up. He sighed, Leon had come to pick him up. He was hoping to walk home with Hope. Oh well.

He got into the back seat once he noticed cloud was in the passenger seat.

"Have a good day at school?" asked Cloud in a monotone while Leon drove of.

"Some bits were alright. But most of the time I was busy running for my life." He answered.

"Were there heartless?" asked Cloud turning in his seat suddenly alert.

"No but I wish there would have been. What I was running from was much worse." He replied almost laughing at the look on Clouds face.

"What could be worse than heartless?" asked Leon looking confused.

"Fan girls," he stated.

"Yikes" they both said at once.

"Did anything good happen at school?" asked Leon

"I found the girl," he mumbled as they pull up the driveway.

"What was that?" asked Cloud turning around not quite hearing him.

"I said I found the girl," he repeated quietly.

"WHAT!!!" They yelled

"I said I" but he didn't get to finish.

"We heard you" Said Leon. "Get inside"

Hope's POV 

"Alright, finally finished" She said, stretching. She looked at the time. It was 5: 30. It usually took her about 15 minutes to get to work so that left her 15 minutes to get ready. She looked around her messy room and eventually found some dark jeans and a random black T-shirt. Then she started rummaging around for her fingerless gloves. Once she found them she checked the time and jumped. It was 5:55! She was going to be late! She'd have to skate like hell if she didn't want to get yelled at!

She bolted down the stairs at top speed only to be stopped about three steps before the door by a voice, which she wasn't so used to hearing anymore.

"Hey Hope, do you mind if I talk to you for a little while?" asked the voice.

Hope stared at the speaker in shock. Standing in the living room (Which was connected to the hallway leading to the front door) was her dad. He had an unreadable expression on his face. She just stared at him for a moment. She could see mixed emotions in his eyes. There was nervousness, that's for sure but there was also something else. Something she had seen before but never in his eyes. She wasn't sure but it looked like sadness.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just staring at each other like that. After who knows how long Hope looked away.

"I can't, I'm going to be late for work" and with that she ran out of the door leaving a confused Goku standing in the living room.

She jumped on her board and skated as fast as she could. It was 6 o'clock when she left the house but she had no idea what time it was now. 'Why would he want to talk to her now? After all these years? What on earth could he want with me?' These thoughts ran through her head as she skated to work.

By the time she got there it was 6:20 as she picked up her board and walked passed the bouncer at the club who whispered a greeting as she walked in. she walked in and over to her band who were sitting by the bar having a drink.

Ok another bad ending but I want to put in two fill in chapters before I go any further. One will explain the profecy and the other will explain how Hope met up with her band. L8er!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. This is one of filler chapters! This is how Hope first got together with her band. Enjoy!**

A 12-year-old Hope walked to school on a normal Monday morning. After not being to sleep well last night she was not in the best mood. She had tried everything to try and get to sleep. She had read books, counted sheep, went over her homework that was due the next day. Everything. She had eventually fallen asleep at around 4 in the morning but she had to wake up at 7 anyway so she was grumpy.

When she got there she went to put her bag away. It was only 5 minutes before the bell and she had to go to the toilet.

Once she got back it was time for class. She collected her books from her bag and headed of to her classroom. Once she got there she sat up the back with her friend, Hannah, who was already waiting.

" Hey Hope. How was your weekend?" she asked with a smile.

"Same as always. Goten and Gohan got into my room and some how managed to throw my favorite book out the window. They claim it was an accident but what I want to know is how they got in there in the first place. I mean a 9 year old and a 1 year old. I really need to get a better lock on my door. Plus it was on a high shelf. There was no way they could have reached it." Hope answered with a thoughtful look.

Class was out and it was time for lunch. Hannah had band practice to go to so Hope sat alone. She ate her lunch quietly when she spotted something interesting down on the basketball court.

Three boys about a year older than her were bullying one of her classmates. They were pushing him around and taking his lunch money.

She ran down there and stood between him and the bullies.

"Stop it!" she said in a loud voice glaring at the bullies.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it little girl?" Asked one of the bullies with a bad case of acne.

It seemed like the whole school yard had stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Yeah do you need a girl to stand up for you now?" asked another to the little boy.

The boy was looking down and trembling.

'I have to do something' she thought as one of the bullies drew closer to her. She remembered the training with her grandpa Gohan. She was always told to not fight because she could but to fight for defense of others or herself.

She shifted her weight around a bit and aimed for the short and fat one with a disgusting smirk on his face.

'Here goes!' she thought as she lunged forward towards the bully who was edging his way towards the boy. She hit him square in the jaw.

"Hey!" yelled one while the other held his jaw in pain.

"Grab her!" said the other one.

Just as she was about to aim another punch she was lifted of the ground by the back of her uniform.

"Don't even think about it kid" said the one who she had punched.

"That was a pretty good punch, but it was a lucky shot, so don't get used to it." Said one of the other ones.

"Yeah. Lets see how she likes being locked in the janitors closet." Said the one holding her heading towards the school, leaving the other boy to be comforted by a kind older student.

She struggled as hard as she could but she couldn't do anything. Just as she was about to give up she heard a strong voice.

"I'd suggest you put her down."

They turned around to see a group of three boys. She immediately recognized them as upper class man close to their second last year of high school.

"Hey this is none of your business so stay out of it." Yelled the boy who she had punched.

"Oh really. You know it kind of sounds like you challenging me to a fight here. And you know you really should learn how to pick your fights more wisely." Replied one of the boys. He was tall and was kind of thin but also had a good build. He had brown hair with blonde tips that was spiked up. He wore his black uniform with his shirt completely un-tucked and the first few buttons undone.

One of the other ones had brown hair that was extremely shaggy and hung in his eyes, but handsomely so. He was tall but not as tall as the other guy. He had his shirt partially

un-tucked and first few buttons undone. He was smirking at the scene and eyeing it with interest.

The third guy had straight black hair that went a little past his shoulders with black bangs. He had his eyes closed and was leaning against the wall as if bored with the situation. He had his shirt completely un-buttoned so it showed the white undershirt he was wearing.

"You know I think he is challenging you." Said the one with shaggy brown hair.

"Now tell me the reason your bullying this little girl?" asked the first one in a sinister voice, intimidating the boy even more.

"Sh….she p….punched m…me. In th…the jaw. Rr…right here. See?" said the boy who she had punched pointing to the bruise on his jaw.

"Well its not our fault you can't dodge a punch from a little girl now is it?" She sent him a death glare as he said this but he didn't seem to notice.

"Now run along and play if you want to leave school today without any more bruises like that." Said the second one as he watched them drop Hope and run away.

She was just about to get up and get away herself when she, once again, felt herself being lifted up by the back of her uniform. It was the blond one with spiked up hair.

She started struggling again. She really had to ask grandpa Gohan how to get out of situations like these.

"And were do you think your going?" Asked the second one looking her straight in the eye.

"Let me go!" she struggles but to no avail. Neither of the budged.

"Nope. We wanna have a little talk with you first." Said the first one and slung her over his shoulder by the back of her uniform.

So there she was, just hanging as the walked. She had given up struggling a long time ago.

They had been walking for about half an hour when they finally put her down. She had immediately gone into a defensive stance and started glaring at the three. She took a quick look around. She was in a unkempt wheat field next to a lake. There was a big tree hanging over them.

"Hey go easy their twerp." Said blonde and spiky with his hand up offering peace.

"Yeah jeez we're not going to hurt you. Just wanted to talk." Said the second one with a friendly smile on his face.

Even the one with black hair looked over and offered her a smile.

But she held her pose. 'They were probably trying to act all nice and then they were going to steal her lunch money!' she thought. (Hey what else would a girl that age be thinking about?)

So the aimed a punch at blonde and spiky. But sadly as her fist flew through the air he who was crouched down slightly so they were level height caught it easily.

He held her fist with a firm grip but it was also soft and gentle. He stared at her fist for a moment then ruffled her hair with his spare hand while saying how cute she was. This made her even madder and she aimed her other fist at him. Which he also caught with a soft and friendly smile. She then tried a kick, which he caught by clamping his knees around her foot. She then tried to kick with her other foot but fell flat on her but. And still the annoying smile was there.

She wriggled her limbs free and sat up with her legs and arms crossed. "You can't have my lunch money." She stated defiantly.

The three of them started laughing at this accusation.

"We're not here to steal you lunch money little girl." Said the one with brown saggy hair who had just sat down so he could talk to her better.

"Look we'll start by introducing ourselves." Said blonde and spiky. "My names Andrew." He said friendly.

"And I'm Mitchell, but just call me Mitch." Said the one with brown shaggy hair.

"And I'm Liam" said the one with black hair. He was still standing and leaning against a tree.

"Now what's your name?" asked Andrew.

She looked a little wary at first but with some encouraging looks from all of them she said her name in a small voice.

"Well Hope we we're wandering if you really did punch that guy and give him that bruise?" asked Mitch in a friendly manner.

She nodded.

"Well then you must know martial arts." Said Andrew.

She nodded again.

"Well from the size of that bruise we were wondering if you'd want to come and spar with us here after school. From the way you punch it looks like you've only practiced against punching bags and wide-open targets. If you train with us you'd learn a lot quicker and we could help you." Proposed Liam.

"Why are you offering to help me?" She asked utterly confounded.

"Well we all know each others moves way to well and we thought it might help to have some new blood in the group. Plus it looks like teaching you might be fun." Replied Andrew grinning.

She thought about it for a moment. If she did this then she could spend less time at home. She wouldn't have to go home straight after school just to see Chi Chi gloating over Gohan's latest A. The gloating period would be over by the time she got home. And she was sure no one would notice.

She looked up at Andrew and nodded.

"That a girl." He exclaimed as he got her in a head lock and started giving her a noogie. "Now we practice here every day after school to train so don't be late." He said not releasing her through her half hearted struggling which was weakened by her extensive giggling.

For the first three days the boys took it in turns to take her from school to the training grounds. First it was Andrew who was obviously the comic relief of the group and was very friendly.

Next was Mitch who was a lot like Andrew except more sober. He was a nice guy if you just wanted a peaceful afternoon to spend with a friend but was still delightfully cheerful.

Last but not least was Liam. He was the supposed dark and mysterious one of the group. But only when he was around strangers or people he didn't like. Otherwise he was just the sensible one who often got the other two out of trouble.

Two weeks later 

Hope was at her Grandpa Gohans' house having a light sparring match when he stopped and commented on how much stronger she had become.

"I've met some friends who let me spar with them. Their really nice Grandpa." She went on to tell him about the boys and their personalities and such. Her Grandpa was glad that she had finally made some friends.

Well thanks for putting up with that. But know you know who's who and how Hope met the gang. I may or may not post a chapter about the prophencey.

**L8er!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

She heaved a sigh of relief when she saw them. She just stood there and stared at them for a second. The feeling she was experiencing now was simply amazing to her. The feeling of familiarity and acceptance that she felt at just being there. She made her way towards them slowly, dodging people along the way.

When she reached them she found that they were not alone. The guys had their girlfriends with them.

There was Jennifer, Mitchell's girlfriend. She was tall with long blonde hair. Mitch had met her about a year ago when he had started his first job as an assistant in a small time law firm. Jennifer's father owned the firm and Jennifer would have to go there after school sometimes. She was currently sitting next to Mitch with her fingers intertwined with his, talking to the girl across from them.

This girl was Maria. Her and Andrew have been childhood friends since they were about seven. They had only started going out around two years ago but it seemed like a lot longer since they had known each other for so long. Hope had never seen any two people more in-sync with each other. He was sitting down on the stool and she was standing up, his arm around her waist, hers around his shoulders. They stood comfortably next to each other, talking to Mitch and Jennifer.

Then there was Liam, who was sitting to the side looking mildly interested and even a little awkward. Liam was the only single one out of the boys. He had had lots of offers, it just seemed like he wasn't really interested in any of them. He had dated before, but none had ever really lasted too long. Although there was one that lasted over a year, but it ended when her mother got a promotion from her work that required her to move away. He was pretty gutted after that. Since then he hadn't had a relationship last longer then three months or so.

She walked up to them and just when she was about to join the group she tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face in right in the middle of the group. She heard laughter from the boys and concerned voices from the girls. Her face turned red as she sat up and kicked out at Andrew who dodged it easily. Liam hoisted her up easily by grabbing her under the arms and lifting her. After being set down she was greeted with enthusiastic hugs from the girls and a "Your late!" from Liam.

Liam was always anal about punctuality. Usually she was always on time or early and it was always Mitch or Andrew getting scolded but when it was her they all liked to join in.

"Jeez Hope, I don't know how your teachers haven't killed you already if your anywhere as tardy when it comes to class as you are getting here." That was Andrew.

"Yeah, if you keep on going like this we might have to find someone else who might actually show up on time for once." Mitchell.

"And look at how she's dressed! You'd think that if she was going to be late she'd at least put some effort into what she was wearing." That was Jennifer. Hope looked at her with a shocked and hurt look.

"And here I thought you were on my side!" She said wiping away a fake tear. Maria looked on laughing.

"We should probably get up there huh" Mitch put in after they had quietened down. Hope turned towards the empty stage and smiled. It was strange how little she would talk at school and yet she could go up on that stage and sing like there was no tomorrow.

"Well lets go then. Who's on vocals?" Hope asked as they made there way up there, leaving Jennifer and Maria at the bar.

"Depends what we want to do first. We really need to get a set list together." Mitch replied.

"What's the point in that? We wing it every time and it always turns out pretty good right?" Andrew rebutted waving them off.

Hope zoned out and thought back to the day that she joined the band.

_Flash back_

_A 15 year old Hope was walking along with 17 year old Andrew, Mitch and Liam. She was walking about five paces ahead of them smiling idly and enjoying the good weather. _

_Meanwhile the boys were whispering about something or the other behind her. Eventually they caught up to her and walked along with her in silence. She looked to the side with a suspicious look, feeling uneasy about the silence. Usually these guys never shut up. _

"_Hey, how come we've never heard you sing before?" asked Andrew, bending down to look at her._

"_I dunno. I don't really sing that much." She said looking away and trying not to make eye contact with any of them. Somehow these guys could always tell when she was lying just by looking at her. She loved singing. She had seen old tapes of her mother singing at parties when she was younger. She had been an amazing singer. Her grandfather had told her that she sung just like her but it was hard to believe. _

"_Your lying" That was Liam._

"_No I'm not." She had replied, avoiding eye contact._

"_Then why won't you look at any of us?" Stupid Andrew._

"_Because I'm sick of seeing your faces every where I look." She said trying to hide the stupid quiver that entered her voice every time she tried to lie to them. _

_They were all unfazed. Andrew bent down and grabbed her face and made her look at him. _

"_Sing for us." He ordered. Not asked, ordered. _

"_No" _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to"_

"_Your lying" _

"_No I'm not" she was looking down again._

"_You'll end up singing anyway. May as well just get it over with now." Stupid, logical Liam._

_Even though she knew this was true she refused to give in then. After a few days of going strong there was one day that she was feeling down and she gave in after they had asked the first time that day. _

_She had sung a soft lullaby that her grandmother used to sing to her before she died. She barely remembered singing it or what they had said but before she knew it she was being taught guitar by Andrew and was the co-lead singer of the band that the four of them had formed._

_End flashback. _

They had tossed around band names before but could never seem to settle on one. So for now they had no name and it would remain that way for a while yet.

"Oi! Hope did you hear me?" Andrews voice roused her out of her musings with a jerk.

"What?"

"I said that your on guitar and backup tonight." Liam said looking bemused.

"Oh yeah that's fine." She replied. These were her people. Her guys. Her family. They had been with her through thick and thin. And they always would be. She couldn't imagine life without these guys. She knew that if it weren't for them she would have fallen into depression a long time ago.


End file.
